


What isn't There

by dragongoats



Series: Tales of Thedas [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, IFDrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dragongoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian thinks Cassandra and Varric's "relationship" is adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What isn't There

Dorian made his way along the courtyard, sidestepping soldiers and messages, his head down in a fascinating tome. He looked up to see the bright red tunic of a certain dwarven storyteller, who was cautiously approaching seeker Cassandra with what was sure to be another chapter in his romance series. 

They had scoffed at his suggestions they were involved, but Dorian couldn't help the rather silly grin that appeared on face as he watched them. As she accepted the book graciously, a faint blush rising along her cheeks, their fingers lingering on each other's for several seconds longer than necessary.


End file.
